Lágrima de Uma Mulher
by Amanda SaturnVenus
Summary: Uma Songfic do ponto de vista do Rony.


**Notas da Autora:** Nenhuma personagem pertence a mim. São todas da J.K. Rowling. A música é do Guilherme Arantes, e o nome é Lágrima de Uma Mulher. Eu não tenho permissão para usá-las, nem as personagens, nem a música. Essa fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Toda ela se passa do ponto de vista do Rony. Meu muitíssimo obrigada à Bernadete Maria (Gina Potter) por ter revisado a minha fic. Obrigadão! :)

**Lágrima de Uma Mulher**

- Eu não sei, Rony! Eu não sei!

Foi a última coisa que Hermione disse, antes de se ajoelhar no chão mesmo, e apoiar-se no sofá da casa onde moramos nos últimos dez meses. Pra mim, aquela era a visão mais surreal que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Desde que eu a conheço, ela sempre foi o símbolo da força, da coragem. E agora... Agora lá estava ela... Suas mão cobrindo o seu rosto, e seu corpo tremendo com a força de suas lágrimas. Nunca antes eu havia visto a Hermione assim.

_Que mistério pode haver_

_Na lágrima de uma mulher_

_Quando abre o seu segredo?_

- Hermione?

Eu me aproximei dela, na esperança de que ela fosse se recompor, ou no mínimo, me explicar o que estava acontecendo. A gente sempre teve discussões. Elas fazem parte do nosso dia-a-dia e, mais importante, fazem parte do nosso relacionamento. Eu adoro provocar a Hermione. Adoro vê-la enfurecer-se, seu rosto ficar ligeiramente vermelho, e os olhos semi-cerrados, olhando pra mim com reprovação. É a Hermione sabe-tudo, mandona e controladora com que eu estou acostumado. É a Hermione amiga, fiel e sensível que eu conheço. É a Hermione... que eu amo. 

 - O que foi que eu falei de errado dessa vez? – Eu me ajoelhei ao lado dela, e posicionei minha mão sobre as suas costas, numa tentativa de chamar a sua atenção. – Me diz pra eu corrigir... 

Mas Hermione simplesmente me olhou nos olhos, suas lágrimas ainda escorrendo. Com uma mão enxugou o rosto, enquanto que a outra, ela passou, hesitante, pelos meus cabelos. Era um gesto de carinho para que eu soubesse que ela não estava brava comigo... Mas chorar? Eu nunca vi a Hermione chorar assim... O que será que a aflige? Ela levantou-se, direcionou-se ao nosso quarto fechando a porta e me deixou olhando confuso para o lugar onde ela estava há apenas alguns segundos. 

_Que momentos de aflição_

_Há no tremor de sua mão_

_Onde esconde os seus medos?_

Tudo começou porque eu perguntei a ela quando nós nos casaríamos... É algo que eu sempre quis; e ela sempre soube disso. Eu quero construir a _minha família, onde eu não fosse o sexto de sete, onde as coisas não fossem tão escassas como foram pra mim, onde a __Hermione fosse a minha mulher, companheira e amante... Mas disso ela sempre soube, e sempre me disse que a hora certa chegaria. Será que foi por isso que ela desabou no choro? Será que eu a apressei demais? Ou será que simplesmente não é isso que ela quer... ou pelo menos não mais? Sempre fez parte dos nossos planos casarmos, termos uma boa poupança em dinheiro, para aí sim termos nossos filhos. Com o maior planejamento possível. Não querendo censurar os meus pais, mas sete filhos é um exagero... Nem acredito que a Hermione seja o tipo de mulher que combine com a figura de mãe de sete filhos... Mas tudo isso sempre foi parte dos planos de __nós dois. Será que a Hermione mudou de opinião e não sabia como me dizer isso? Mas a Hermione não foge de um desafio, e nós dois sempre nos desdobramos para sermos o mais sincero possível um com o outro. Se esse fosse o caso, ela me falaria. Com toda a franqueza, e toda honestidade. Ainda que isso partisse em milhões de pedaços o meu coração... Deixe que tenha seu tempo. Quando ela estiver pronta, falará comigo._

_No abandono do teu pranto_

_Eu me perdi_

_Não sabia o que dizer_

_Pra consolar_

A próxima porta a ser fechada foi a da rua, e fui eu quem saiu. Era desconcertante saber que a Hermione perdera o controle daquela forma. Até pensei em Aparatar para o apartamento da Gina, e pedir para que ela fosse fazer companhia para a Mione, mas desisti ao lembrar que ela com certeza odiaria que alguém a visse chorar... Foi andando pelas ruas sem rumo, que eu comecei a me perguntar o porquê da reação da Hermione. Procurei um culpado para aquelas lágrimas que provavelmente ainda escorriam no rosto da mulher que dividia a _vida_ comigo. Mas em meio a todos os estranhos que eu vi... Em ruas, bares, lojas e casas... nenhum deles parecia ser o responsável, e nem poderiam... Provavelmente, nem conheciam a minha Mione...

_Tive raiva_

_Dessas mágoas que puseram em você_

_Tive pena_

_Dos que nunca te puderam conhecer_

Talvez, o culpado fosse mesmo eu. E sem resposta, depois de uma meia hora de caminhada, voltei para casa na esperança de que Hermione estivesse melhor. Era estranho. Sempre sou eu quem entra em pânico nas horas difíceis, quem quer assumir menos responsabilidades, e a Hermione sempre foi a rocha na qual me apóio. E na hora em que ela precisasse, achei que a minha reação seria a de sempre, mas eu me senti numa estranha calma, apesar da ligeira agitação em ver a aflição da Hermione. Ela agora precisava de mim e, por isso, ela viria em primeiro lugar. Minhas próprias aflições, problemas e preocupações do dia-a-dia viriam sempre depois dela.

_Que mistério pode haver_

_Na lágrima de uma mulher_

_Quando abre o seu segredo?_

_Que momentos de aflição_

_Há no tremor da sua mão_

_Onde esconde os seus medos?_

Ao abrir a porta, Hermione estava recomposta, sentada no sofá da sala, lendo uma revista. Quando olhou para mim, vi que seus olhos estavam inchados, mas não havia mais nervosismo neles, e sim uma estranha ansiedade.

 - Melhor? – Eu perguntei me aproximando do sofá e sentando-me ao lado dela.

Hermione me abraçou por um longo período e, ao sair do abraço, respirou fundo, olhando séria nos meus olhos.

 - Primeiro, desculpe pela cena....

Eu levei a minha mão àquele cabelo cacheado, e sorri antes de dizer:

 - Você não me deve desculpa alguma... Eu só queria saber o que te chateou tanto. Se eu soubesse que falar sobre casar comigo te levaria às lágrimas, eu teria ficado quieto... Não sabia que eu tava tão mal assim no seu critério...

Hermione riu aliviada, e eu fiquei feliz de saber que ela realmente estava de volta a si.

 - Rony... É por isso que eu te amo tanto! Você sempre me faz rir... até quando eu tô com medo.

 - Medo? – Eu perguntei. Do que será que ela poderia ter medo? A gente mora junto há dez meses. Não há nada de mim que seja desconhecido a ela.

Hermione balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e, respirando fundo mais uma vez, continuou:

 - Tive e tenho medo, sim. Há muito tempo que você vem falando de uma família, futuro, responsabilidade... E eu também quero isso! – Ela acrescentou rapidamente. Talvez pra _me acalmar, já que eu nem sempre consigo esconder bem meu nervosismo. – Mas você sabe... Naquele tempo em que a gente esteve separado, eu me machuquei muito. Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida, e eu acabei ficando receosa de algo mais sério. Há muito tempo que eu já tô remoendo esse assunto e, talvez por não ter dito nada, hoje eu dei esse __show! – Ela parecia bem brava consigo mesma por ter tido aquele tipo de reação tão diferente do que se está acostumado a esperar dela. – Eu tenho medo de não ser a esposa que você idealizou. Tenho medo de não ser a melhor das companheiras pra se dividir uma vida e, principalmente, tenho medo de não conseguir ser essa __mãe que você, e eu também, queremos pra um filho. – Hermione suspirou tristemente, e permaneceu me olhando em silêncio por algum tempo. Exatamente como ela faz quando está querendo __buscar alguma resposta em mim.  _

_Eu sinto muito_

_Cada dor que te marcou_

_Ou que modificou_

_Seu jeito de amar_

_Os estragos improváveis_

_De um carinho te curar_

_Os escudos invisíveis_

_Para um homem penetrar_

 - Hermione... – Dessa vez fui eu quem suspirou. – Não tem como você não ser a esposa que eu idealizei... Porque essa esposa _é você. É em você que eu penso quando imagino um futuro com alguém. Tá certo que __eu não sou a sensibilidade em pessoa, nem a __responsabilidade em pessoa, e sei que isso até te irrita algumas vezes... Mas você sabe que por você... é só pedir! Eu tenho milhões de defeitos, e a insegurança é um deles, então pode tratar de devolver o __meu papel, porque quem deveria estar com medo sou __eu de você não querer se casar comigo... – Hermione riu suavemente, e aproximou-se de mim, encostando a sua cabeça no meu peito. Por hora, todos os nossos problemas pareciam ter solução. Estava conosco, naquele sofá, num fim de tarde, com um futuro pela frente. _

**Fim**


End file.
